This invention relates to shotgun shell crimpers for reloading shotgun shells. One problem in reloading shotgun shells is that the crimped end of the reloaded shell tends to be slightly rough on its exterior surface from having been crimped more than once. The principal object of this invention is to provide a means of smoothing the exterior end of the crimped shell so as to expedite chambering of the reloaded shell.